Till the end
by x x C A P A C I T Y
Summary: From the first time they met, to the death of each lover: A KandaLena story. Rated T for safety / swearing / whatever else you can think of.
1. Friendship

**Haha ~ So here it is: My first KandaLena fiction ~ It's going to fail, most likely, but I'm here to give it a half - hearted shot. **

**I know that this isn't the first time that this has been done, but, well, it seemed the easiest thing for me to do.**

_**DISCLAIMER:** If I owned -Man, I would not be here writing this; I would instead be out there, making new chapters and new episodes._

**_

* * *

_**

**_Monstrosity._**

**_- - - - - - - - - - - - - x_**

The first time Kanda and Lenalee met, he had been ten, and she had been eight.

Kanda had just taken care of smashing the, "big monstrosity"- as he had been informed it was so called -for the strange girl cowering behind one of the pillars. (Of course, this so called "monstrosity" had beena beetle, but that didn't matter in the eyes of a small girl such as Lenalee.)

"T - Thank you!" She had exclaimed, and had proceeded to give him a kiss on the cheek.

When he gave her a strange look, Lenalee only rolled her eyes. "Because you saved me." She explained.

"Che." Was the only reply she got from him before he sauntered off towards his room.

It was sometime around than that Lenalee discovered that Kanda was not only good with the Sword- _"Katana." He had informed her so many times._- he called Mugen, but that he was also good for keeping away nightmares, and things like that.

* * *

**Suicide.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - x**

When Kanda had gotten wind of Lenalee's suicide attempt, he had cut his training session short for the first time in forever, and had rushed to her bedside. When the nurses had informed him that he could not go in, he had drawn Mugen and pointed it at the woman's throat. He was let in less than a second after that, and had refused to leave her bedside until she woke up.

When her brother had shown up two weeks later as the new Supervisor, Komui wondered what just what the _hell _he had done to earn such nasty glares from the pretty little girl with the sword. He would later find out that the "pretty little girl" was actually Kanda, and that the boy held a grudge against him for not showing up sooner.

* * *

**Friends.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - x**

The first mission that Lenalee shared with Kanda, was a rather awkward one. She- being the rather talkative girl she was at the age of ten -had been persistent on starting up a conversation with the dark eyed boy. He, however, would have preferred to sit in silence for the whole ride.

After many a question going unanswered, Lenalee had finally gotten the point and sat back in her seat on the train, a pout present on her face. The little girl really did not like silence.

"You know, Kanda - Kun, I thought that we were friends." She had told him later, he amethyst colored irises staring a hole into the Japanese Exorcist.

"Che, what gave you that idea?"

"You let me sleep in your bed whenever I get nightmares, don't you?" Lenalee had countered. "Only friends do that."

Kanda had stayed silent at this, instead finding a dark sort of amusement in finding how fast he could make a chuckling Finder drop dead by glaring at them.

* * *

**Rain.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - x**

Rain was a frequent occurrence in England; a rather disliked one, at that. Lenalee, however, was one of the few that really did not mind the rain.

Although a horrible additive to depression, she found it delightful to fly in. When Kanda had discovered that she had caught a cold from doing said flying, he had insisted on her staying in his room instead of in the dreary infirmary.

Of course, after realizing that Lenalee was more like a drunken pervert- or Lavi, if you thought of it like that -when she had a high fever, he had all but thrown her into Miranda's arms with a heavy blush on his cheeks before heading back to his room.

Lenalee was rather embarrassed when she recovered, remembering all of the goings on from the night before. However, Lenalee had no time to apologize that day, for she had to take care of Miranda.

Turned out, the German woman's amune system did not take kindly to germs.

* * *

**Soba.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - x**

When Lenalee discovered just how much Kanda liked his Soba, she had waltzed up to Jerry and flat out _demanded_ he teach her how to make it.

Sadly, Jerry had not realized that bad culinary skills ran in the family, and soon a new kitchen had to be built into the headquarters.

Lenalee has since than been banned from cooking anything, anywhere, at anytime due to the health risks her food produced. Not only that, but many where afraid of the explosive quality her cooking had.

* * *


	2. Romance

**Urgh. I`m sorry, everyone! I know an update for this story is past - due, but my lazy ass has had a rough time getting it done.**

**Surprisingly enough, it was House- the show, not the hot - ass - British - man - whose - name - escapes - me who plays him -that got my writing senses tingling. After (_SPOILER... sort of)_Cuttners funeral, my senses just kind of jump - started. So here I am, sitting on my couch at 12:o3 in the morning, two days before school starts, writing the next chapter to _"From Friendship to Romance"_.**

**I realize that none of that probably made sense, but oh well. **

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! There was a bigger turn - out for this story than I would have ever thought, so I`m pretty pleased.**

**_Drunken_is actually a joke between me and a (fellow LaviLena fan, LOL) good friend of mine that would normally involve Lavi and Lenalee. However, I decided to twist it to fit this story. Enjoy ~**

**_Disclaimer: Now, honestly. If I owned -Man, do you think I would be writing this?_**

* * *

**Found.**

Lenalee had always been a romantic.

She would spend many a night on her bed staring at the ceiling; imagining like any young girl her age would about a handsome prince coming in to sweep her off her Innocence clad feet.

The Chinese girl had always imagined that her first kiss would be in the rain, on the night before the Final Battle. She had always imagined spending that night in her Lovers' arms; basking in his presence- not knowing whether either of them would come back alive.

So, naturally, when her first kiss was shared with Miranda- _I-I'm so, s-so, so, so, so sorry, L-Lenalee-Chan! I-I should have been watching w-where I was goin- Oh! P-Please, don't let Kanda-Kun k-kill me w-when he finds out! -_She was rather upset.

That night, she had had horrible- albeit amusing, even Kanda would admit -horrible nightmares about it, and had eventually run to Kanda's room. There, she had fallen asleep whilst crying beside the older boy on his bed.

Kumoi had found them just so the next morning: Kanda's arm wrapped draped across Lenalee's waist, with her head in his lap.

* * *

**Whiskey.**

A drunken Lenalee was a flirtatious Lenalee, both Kanda and Lavi had found out while on a mission to Ireland.

Needless to say it was from then on that Lavi tried to get Lenalee to drink as often as possible, and that it was only thanks to Kanda and Mugen that that said woman remained Sober through most of her teenage years.

* * *

**Discovery.**

When Lenalee discovered a single red rose at the foot of her bed on the morning of her eighteenth birthday, she had known it was Kanda whom had left it.

* * *

**Clipboard.**

When Kanda had finally gotten up the courage- with a bit of truth serum courtesy of Lavi and Allen, of course -to tell Lenalee he liked her, she had grabbed her clipboard and smacked him with it so hard that he was seeing stars for the next five days.

He had decided that it was all worth it, though, when the two starting dating.

* * *

**Lovers.**

Both Lenalee and Kanda had a problem with saying "girlfriend" and "boyfriend", because they felt that it didn't fully describe the relationship that they both had.

Lovers, however, had a nice ring to it.

* * *

**Bite.**

When Lenalee had offered him a bite of her cake, he had declined.

When Lenalee had offered to feed it to him herself, though, he had accepted faster than Lavi could say, "STRIKE!".

* * *

**Puzzle.**

Lenalee's world was like a puzzle: it had different pieces, was hard to put together, and it could fall apart with a snap of your fingers.

When Kanda had asked her to marry him, however, she decided that it had never felt so complete.

* * *

**It's shorter than I would have liked, but oh well. I gave all I had in this chapter, although to be honest, that's not much right now.**

**I don't know when the next chapter will be out, seeing as school starts this week, along with a few other things, but I'll try my best to update within the next seven days... ~**

**Thank you for reading ~**


End file.
